


Close Up

by Hawkflight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was turning out to be very... illuminating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Up

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to start putting the prompts for any and all challenges/competitions on the bottom from now on. Keep up that suspense.
> 
> For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Competition]

He flicked his thumb over the lighter, watching as the flame lit and he raised the lighter so the end of the cigarette turned a bright red. Mikami released his hold on the thin plastic stick a moment later, putting it back into his pocket as he looked to the apartment complex across the street.

Room number two seventeen was still dark even after he had remained standing outside here for an hour. As he raised the cigarette to his lips, pretending to take a smoke he wondered where his witness could have run off to.

They were suppose to be at the court earlier today, to testify against the guilty person, but they hadn't shown. Of course, it was entirely plausible that the defendant had contacted the yakuza or some smaller gang to get rid of the witness. But it was also possible that the person had gotten scared. Or any number of reasons really.

Usually he would leave this sort of thing to the detective that had found the witness in the first place, but that same detective was currently under suspicion for being dirty. They could have gotten rid of the witness themselves or the witness was hiding from them. In either case they clearly weren't coming home or even in the area for that matter.

Mikami had wandered around the neighborhood for the last half hour, but after finding nothing had returned here. To stare at his accomplishment for the last hour, aka. nothing.

The door to his right opened, light spilling into the alleyway, followed by the steady beat of music from within the building. It was because of this building that he had decided to watch the complex from here. No one looked at him twice even if they did happen to glance down the alleyway.

His gaze slipped to the man that had just come out of the door: closing it behind him with a tired huff, sweat streaked across his brow. Mikami _almost_ dropped his cigarette. "Gevanni?"

He could see the man's whole body freeze in place, just before he turned slowly to look at Mikami. "Uh, hey," he muttered, even offering up a little wave when Mikami remained silent.

"I didn't know you went to male strip clubs," he was trying to keep his face expressionless, not letting any emotion enter into his own tone of voice when he spoke.

"Well, yeah." Gevanni glanced at the door that had just closed behind him, as if he wanted to run back inside; but then his gaze settled back on Mikami. "You wouldn't expect to find me in a women's strip club, would you? Don't act so surprised."

Mikami couldn't help but stare at him blankly for a second, before stating the obvious contradiction to Gevanni's testament just then. "There's a bright red bow around your neck. Unless that's usually how you dress when visiting male strip clubs you weren't visiting."

Gevanni's face went red faster than he could have thought possible, quickly becoming even brighter than that bow. "Wh-what are you doing here then?" he asked, his tone edging on accusatory, but Mikami couldn't take him seriously when Gevanni was stuttering over his own words.

"I'm on a case." He pretended to take another drag from the cigarette in his hands. "What's your excuse?"

The fellow man's fingers twitched. "Nightly routine."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [character A] accidentally finds out that [character B] is a stripper


End file.
